Let's Rock!
by outawork
Summary: It their one year wedding anniversary and they travel to BunnyBurrow to celebrate. Judy finds something interesting about her fox and visa-versa.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

Let's Rock!

Tomorrow was their first wedding anniversary and they'd been invited to BunnyBurrow to celebrate. Judy helped her fox load their luggage and then they started off to her parent's house. It wasn't as long drive as it used to be since the new highway was finished, but since they weren't in a hurry that took the old road. She put her hand on his.

"What thinking about?"

"The last few years, I guess."

"And before that?"

"Well, I kinda want to forget about that."

She squeezed his hand.

"Some good things must have happened."

A few things popped into his mind and he smiled.

"Tell me."

There was a roadside park ahead. He pulled off and stopped.

"Let's go for a walk."

"OK," she said and smiled.

He got out and opened her door. Then he put his arm around her and they followed the path into the woods. He squeezed his bunny and she gave a little squeak. He chuckled and gave her a pat. They continued along the trail and finally found an old tree. He sat and pulled her into his lap. Then he held her close.

"Now what do have in mind?"

"I just thought I'd love my beautiful bunny."

Then he kissed her. Judy thought that it wasn't most passionate kiss he'd ever given her, but it was the sweetest. When it ended they sat for while and just looked into each other's eyes.

"So you asked about the past."

"There must have been some good times."

"When my father was alive we had good times, but he died when I was eleven. And then…"

She put her hand on his and he looked at her.

"Anything else?"

"There were friends in school," he said and chuckled. "We foxes got into some trouble of course. None of the animals would associate with us. I did have one friend that was a wolf." There was one thing, but he was too embarrassed to mention it. "Not much else."

"You never fell in love before…"

"Judy, you're my only love."

"There must have been a few vixens you liked."

He blushed a bit and she giggled.

"Well, I wasn't a virgin when we got married."

Then he looked at her and she blushed a lot. He smiled.

"And I could tell," she said in a small voice. "But…"

"I know you were."

She blushed again.

"And you were so careful with me like I might break."

"I just didn't want to hurt you accidently."

She smiled.

"That's a very special memory for me."

Then she leaned up and kissed him. Nick thought that it wasn't most passionate kiss she'd ever given him, but it was the sweetest.

"Do you want to have lunch?" Judy asked.

"Sure."

She took his hand and they walked back to the car. There were several picnic tables and he cleaned one up while she got the lunch she'd packed. She pulled out a table cloth and put it on the table. Then she set out the food – lettuce and some picked vegetables for them both and fried potatoes and fish for him. She'd packed them well enough that they we still warm. They ate quietly for the most part. They did talk about a few interesting things that happened on patrol the previous day, but that was all. Then cleaned up and got back on the road. They held hands the rest of the way.

* * *

An hour later they arrived and were greeted by all of Judy's 320 siblings. He carried their luggage to Judy's room and opened the suitcase on the bed. Judy had been stopped upstairs by her mother and he knew it would be a while. Then he sat back on her bed and looked around room. He's been here at least a dozen times over the last few years and he still had to smile. This room was Judy. It was crammed full of her life. She must have never thrown anything away. Then he noticed that one of the closet doors was open a crack and went to push it shut, but as soon as he tried he heard something fall. He winced and out of old habit looked around to see if anyone was around.

He opened the door to see what had fallen and found an electric guitar and amp. He picked it up and it was a beauty. He inspected it for damage and found nothing obvious. This brought back memories of the wolf in high school. He strummed the strings and though it might be out of tune. Then grabbed the amp, plugged it in, and set the volume very low. He plugged in the guitar, sat on a stool, and quietly played a few cords. He did a little tuning and tried it again. It sounded good, but it still sounded a bit off. So he turned up the volume and fiddled with it a bit more, but to his ear it wasn't quite right. So he turned it up just a bit more. Soon it was perfect. He got into it and started to play. Then without thinking he closed his eyes and started to sing.

As Judy was come downstairs she heard her old guitar and then singing. It was Nick! And his voice was beautiful! Why didn't he ever tell her! She hurried and they stopped at the door and peaked in. There he was eyes closed, singing, and playing like he done it all his life. She heard some of her siblings coming and shushed them. She peaked in again he was just the same. All the bunnies filed in quietly sat. When he finish, he sat, eyes still closed with satisfied look on his face.

Nick felt wonderful. It was like the intervening years never happened! He was back in high school again with the wolf on base and another fox on drums. He finished and sat for a moment thrilled. Then the applause and cheers started from a hundred bunnies. He almost fell off the stool, but his special bunny was there in an instant hugging him. She kissed him and then took the guitar.

"Go sit over there," she said and took the stool.

Then she started to play and sing the same song he did as well or better. Nick sat there with his mouth open. Judy had a beautiful voice and her old college friend Maria came to mind. The Gazelle was quite famous and had even spend time them here at Judy's parent's house incognito of course. When she finished he clapped and hooted the loudest. Then Judy got another stool and sat it next to the first one. She pointed at the stool and then at him. He sat and she handed him the guitar.

"I'll be back!"

He watched her go into a second closet and return with a second guitar and amp. She plugged it in and sat next to him. By now the word had spread and soon Judy's was filled and beyond filled with bunnies. They pulled back the stools as far back as they could so more of Judy's siblings could sit. Then she struck the first note and he closed his eyes and followed. They played and sang in harmony. Everything came back to him – every note and lyric – just like it was yesterday. When they'd finished the applause and cheers shook the house.

"Do you know this?" he said and started to play.

Even though she hadn't she followed along right behind him as he sang. When they played again their duet was dead on. Then Judy played one that he didn't know, but he followed not quite as will as she had, but well enough. Then they took a break. When they returned they played three more songs and then they had to call it quits, but Judy wanted to play one more. She said no one know who wrote it or where it came from. Then she began to sing.

Alas my love you do me wrong

To cast me off discourteously;

And I have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever thou would'st crave;

I have waged both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thy petticoat of slender white

With gold embroidered gorgeously;

Thy petticoat of silk and white

And these I bought gladly.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Nick felt tears come halfway through the song and he wasn't alone. Even Judy was sobbing as she sang. When she finished he took her in his arms and they kissed gently. When they looked back the room was empty and the door closed. He carried his bunny to the bed, pushed the suitcase to the floor, and lay down with her. Then make love slowly, sweetly, and tenderly and then later drifted off to sleep in each other arms. When they woke it was just dawn and the crawled under the covers and made love again. They were awakened again by knocking.

"Come in," Judy said.

Bonnie and Jill, one of Judy's younger sisters, brought breakfast in bed for them. They sat the trays of before them and left.

"Thank you," they both said in chorus as the door shut.

Breakfast consisted of assorted greens, fried potatoes, and apple juice, but on Nick's tray was a sealed bowl with words 'for Nick' written on it. When he opened it the steam hit his nose and had to swallow. It was real meat!

"What is it?" Judy said only wrinkling her a bit.

"Chicken!" he exclaimed and popped a piece into his mouth. "God, I have had this in years!"

After they'd finished they set the trays aside and went to clean up. Their shower took a bit longer than usual.

* * *

That day was a festive one since all the neighbors were invited to their anniversary party. Everyone congratulated them. Nick endured many pats on the back and handshakes and watched Judy getting hugs from bucks and does. Of course, everyone brought food and they had to try a bit of everything. Nick had to beg off on most of the food since most of it was vegetables and his stomach only that so much. They did get presents from family and friends of the family. To surprise of everyone they got out the guitars and played for an hour. Again Judy closed with Greensleeves.

"Nick, Judy, we're having the Carrot Day Festival this weekend and we'd like you to play."

"Really," Judy said and looked at Nick expectantly.

"Yes," he said and she hugged him. "Just let us know the time and we'll be there."

"Saturday night at 8. We have a really nice speaker system. Come over tomorrow and have a look. Bring your guitar along and give it a try."

* * *

They went over the next day and sound system was perfect. They practiced the rest of the week adding a few older Rock songs that Nick remembered and some newer ones that Judy knew. When the time came Nick was a bit nervous, but the first song went off without a hitch. Then Judy hopped on top of one of large speaker and played from there much to the amusement of the crowd. They played for two hours with only two breaks. The last song was "Try Everything."

"I have a surprise for you," she said to the crowd. "I'll be back in two minutes."

Nick looked at her and she smiled. Then she mouthed the words "You're going to love this."

"Good Evening, BunnyBorrow!"

"Come on everybody, put you paws up!"

Judy came out wearing a copy of Gazelle's red dress. Nick did a double take and crowd exploded with laughter. Then he played for all he was worth while the recorded backup music played too.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you've filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything 

When they finished Nick went to his bunny, took her in arms, and kissed her. The crowd clapped and roared.

"What do we do for an encore?" Judy asked and crowd roared again.

"This."

He kissed her again.


End file.
